


tony VII

by captainstarspangled



Series: when team members make peter cry [37]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crying, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Peter Parker, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-31 23:05:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainstarspangled/pseuds/captainstarspangled
Summary: Tony can't see puke and Peter thinks he's disgusting :(





	tony VII

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a while hmmm only two works left and this series will be over and I'll be off to college :(

His day could've definitely started out better, Peter was sure about that. Because on any morning better than this one, he wouldn't start off being hunched over the toilet, bringing up the remains of his dinner from the night before. 

The skin on his knees was starting to get scratched open from the tile floor of his bathroom. 

"Hey kid, Jarvis said you weren't f-" Peter heard his dad's voice as he entered the bathroom of his thirteen year old son, but stopped dead in his tracks. "Ew oh no puke warning, Steve!" And just as fast as he'd entered the room, Tony had left it again.

Peter couldn't even react to what his dad had just said, he only knew that he was slightly hurt at his words. 

"He's in there, I'll get some sweats ready and do the bed, just please you take care of... that." Tony said and Peter felt his heart sink. 

"Hey bud," Steve said as he entered Peter's bathroom and the boy heard a cabinet open and then some water running, and then Steve was by his side in a bit. 

"Is there anymore?" 

Peter shook his head, thinking that yes, he was finally done. 

"Come here," Steve said and sat down, leaning against the bathtub, crossing his legs so that Peter could sit down on them. 

The boy did just that, and Steve was quick to use one of the rags he'd wet before to wipe off his mouth, throwing it into the laundry basket right away. Then, he used the other wet rag to wipe off the rest of Peter's face and then hold it against his forehead. 

Peter's body felt limp and warm against Steve's, and the man kissed his son's cheek. 

"Why did dad leave?" Peter asked his pops with a sad voice. 

"Well Pete he's a bit disgusted with sick," Steve explained, not thinking there was any harm in telling the boy. 

So the man's heart obviously jumped a little when Peter looked back up at him with very teary eyes. 

"Now bud what's wrong? What's making you so upset?" Steve asked his son gently, partly blaming the emotion on him being so sick as well. 

"D-Dad thinks I'm disgusting?" And just as quickly as the tears had appeared, they fell down Pete's full rosy cheeks. 

"Oh bud," Steve said, lifted Peter by his arm pits and turned him to let his legs dangle to the left of his body. Placing a hand at the back of his son's neck, Steve pushed the boy's face into the crook of his own neck, letting him cry it out in the hopes of letting it make him feel better. "Your dad doesn't think you are disgusting," he began to explain but Peter's sobs made it hard to stay focused because they were tearing at his heart. 

"What's wrong in there?" they heard Tony say from the bedroom.

In response to that, Steve easily lifted Peter up while getting up himself, then held him to his chest when the boy wrapped his legs around his torso. At first thought, Peter seemed a little old to be held like this, but he was undeniably very upset, sobbing through the process, and being sick made him feel at least two years younger, so whatever. 

Steve carried Peter into his bedroom, where Tony was sitting on an armchair while going through his phone, quickly distracted by the sobs emitted from his teenager. 

"Peter thinks you think he's disgusting," Steve explained and Tony's expression softened. The man put his phone aside and motioned for Steve to place their son in his lap. 

Peter leaned his head against his dad's shoulder in exhaustion, still crying softly once he was put down. "Hey kid, you know I love you so much the number is undefined right?" 

The boy nodded in response, finally calming down a little. 

"It's just with v... vomit that I can't deal with it. Just a weakness of mine, like you being unable to see blood okay?"

Peter nodded, cheeks heating up in embarrassment at taking everything so wrong. "Yeah, okay," he said in response. 

"Okay baby boy," Tony said purposely to annoy the kid, "what do you say we get you dressed and then watch movies together?"

**Author's Note:**

> this was real short and also not that good sorry but I wanted to upload and I promise I'll do better in the last two <3


End file.
